


Gentle Earthquakes

by castiel_lawrence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America: The First Avenger, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Embarrassment, First Time, First Time Bottoming, For the most part, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I added smut because everything is better with smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Smut, Not a big deal if you're not into that, Pet Names, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, angstless, embarrassed bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lawrence/pseuds/castiel_lawrence
Summary: Bucky has been admiring Steve ever since the 107th was rescued. With the help of some alcohol, he finally gets the courage to tell Steve what he wants.





	Gentle Earthquakes

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from the song "gentle earthquakes" by aurora!)
> 
> My first smut! I hope I did okay! :) I need sleep so I didn't edit this, I'm just going to post it and see how it goes. Hope you enjoy!

Twisted body parts  
Moving synchronized  
Watching lightning strike   
In my lover’s eyes  
All the flowers grow  
To a luscious field  
All connecting love  
Becomes a human shield

Bucky Barnes was rapaciously curious. 

Ever since Steve had rescued him, he had been devoting a great deal of thought to Steve’s new… sinewy form. It had been nearly five days since the 107th was rescued, and Bucky was still admiring Steve like he’d never seen him before. 

Captain America’s status earned Steve his own section in the barracks, far enough from the rest of the guys to feel private, but close enough to Bucky’s unit where he didn’t feel alone. It was a place where he and Bucky could hang out alone; no one dared to bother Captain Rogers. Steve sat on the bed and sketched aimlessly in a notepad, and Bucky was sipping whiskey straight out of a bottle. It had been a long week.

He had missed Steve since the war started. Having a boyfriend across the ocean was bad enough, but being captured and nearly killed without knowing Steve was going to come save him was worse. Bucky was surprised, but so, so grateful that Steve was there. Every moment they weren’t training or sleeping was spent together. Even just sitting in silence like this was comforting. Bucky took a swig out of the bottle and took a little more time to admire Steve’s jawline.

Steve looked up from his drawing, feeling Bucky’s eyes on him. “Whatcha starin’ at, Buck?” He closed the notepad.  
Bucky, caught off guard and embarrassed, held out the bottle of whiskey to Steve. “Want some?”   
Steve shook his head. “I don’t get drunk anymore, sweetheart.” Steve moved from the bed over to the table where Bucky was sitting. He pulled out a chair and sat opposite from him. “But you…” He pulled the bottle away from Bucky. “You’re drinkin’ like when we were teenagers, Buck.”

Steve and Bucky were (for lack of a better phrase) rebellious little shits when they were sixteen. A couple stolen bottles of vodka nearly got them arrested. Steve vowed to never drink again after he and Bucky ran from the cops, but Bucky just drunkenly laughed and revelled in the feeling.

It was true; he was drinking like a sixteen year old kid. Half the bottle was gone, and it had only been half an hour.   
Bucky smiled mischievously at Steve’s comment. “I’m saving up some courage.”  
“Oh?” Steve cocked an eyebrow.  
Bucky leaned across the table and stared Steve dead in the eyes. “I’ve been wondering…” All of a sudden, he was nervous again. Those icy blue eyes always had a way of disarming him.  
“What’s that, hm?” Steve said, already knowing what Bucky wanted. The little shit always loved to screw with him though.

Bucky could feel himself turning red as a tomato. He looked away for a moment, only to be met with Steve’s hand gripping his jaw, gentle but firm. He pulled Bucky’s face towards his. Staring into his eyes once again, Bucky knew he wasn’t looking at Captain America. He was looking at Steve Rogers, the tiny kid from Brooklyn that was so much more than he let on.

“Tell me what you were gonna say, Buck,” Steve said, smiling innocently.  
“I… I wanna see you…” Bucky blurted out.  
“Mhm… and?”   
“Wanna feel you…” Bucky said, getting warmer. Maybe it was embarrassment, but it very well could’ve been the alcohol. “P-please don’t make me say it,” Bucky said quietly, nearly a whisper.  
“It’s alright, sweetheart. Wanna know you want this,” Steve said, placing a hand to Bucky’s cheek.  
“I want… I want you to fuck me, Stevie,” Bucky said, steady but nervous. Just to get a rise out of him, Steve didn’t answer. “Please, I-”  
“It’s okay. I will.” Steve smiled. Bucky was grateful he didn’t have to say it again. “C’mere, love,” Steve said, guiding Bucky to the bed. “Can you lie down for me?”

Bucky didn’t have to be told twice. He nodded and laid down on his back. The bed was surprisingly comfortable, definitely more inviting than his cot. Despite the level of comfort, Bucky was stiff as a board. He laid there with his knees bent and together, waiting for more instructions.  
“Open,” Steve said quietly, nudging Bucky’s legs apart.   
“Sorry…” Bucky said. Obviously, that was the next step.  
“Don’t be sorry, you’re alright.” Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “I know you’re nervous, but trust me, you’ll be just fine, doll…” He pulled Bucky’s trousers and boxers off and tossed them on the floor. “God, baby…”

Bucky blushed, suddenly feeling more exposed than ever. Steve pulled his shirt off and admired Bucky’s chest for a moment, running a hand down his side and stroking Bucky’s cock a couple times. Bucky shivered.  
“Steve, please…”  
“I gotcha.” Steve had found some petroleum jelly in his med kit earlier that week and pulled it out for this occasion. He liberally applied some to his fingers and rubbed them together to warm the substance. Steve poised his fingers over Bucky’s hole. “Ready, babydoll?”   
Bucky bit his lip and nodded. Steve pushed inside his entrance with just one finger and Bucky whined. Embarrassed once again, he covered his face.  
Steve stopped to pull Bucky’s hand away. “I wanna see you… you look so pretty like this.”

Bucky relaxed and let Steve continue. It felt different from anything he’d ever experienced. They’d had plenty of sex when they were teenagers, and in some ways, it was similar. There was the same connection, the same spark, and it was still all a secret. Bucky had never bottomed before. He had always wanted to try, but Steve’s smaller body, their lack of time, and mutual fears had prevented them from exploring any further. Now here they were, Steve Rogers, Captain Fucking America, was fingering Bucky open on his bed.  
Once Bucky had taken three fingers for awhile, Steve asked if he was ready. Bucky didn’t really know how to answer that. He felt good. He was a wet, panting mess, but he felt good. He nodded anyways.

Steve took off his clothes and Bucky stared at his defined muscles. “Damn, Rogers,” he said, breathless. Never mind his muscles, his dick was one for the books. If Bucky was fascinated by Steve before, he was absolutely enamored by now.  
Steve just smiled at rolled his eyes. He rolled a condom on and Bucky shifted on the bed. “Is… is it going to hurt?”  
Steve furrowed his brow. “It’s your first time… so, probably.” Steve leaned over to kiss Bucky a few times, calming his fears. “We can always slow down or stop if you need to, okay? Just let me know.” Bucky nodded, and Steve smiled at him. 

Steve lined up at Bucky’s entrance and Bucky inhaled sharply.  
“Breathe, sweetheart,” Steve said, carding a hand through Bucky’s hair.  
Bucky obeyed, breathing slowly but deeply as Steve pushed inside.   
“Ah- fuck, oh God…” Bucky breathed as Steve bottomed out. He felt so connected to Steve, no matter how much it hurt.

Steve watched Bucky’s body for any abnormal signs of pain. When he looked comfortable enough, Steve pushed Bucky’s sweaty hair off of his forehead. “You alright to keeping goin’?”   
Bucky nodded furiously. His eyes were shut and he was still experiencing some mild discomfort, but he wanted Steve so bad that he didn’t care. Steve pulled out slowly and pushed back in even slower. Bucky struggled to breathe normally, but soon they found a rhythm.   
Bucky felt like his abdomen was on fire, and he moaned as loud as the thin walls would allow. He covered his mouth with his hand, splitting his gasps into fragments of sound. Steve groaned right along with him; this was a new feeling for him as well.

“Fuck, babydoll, you’re doin’ so well…” The Brooklyn drawl that Captain America tried to hard to hide was starting to creep back into Steve’s vernacular. “How does my cock feel inside you, hm?”  
They were still going fairly slow, but Bucky was so breathless that they might as well have been going at lightspeed. “So- ah! Mmm.. so fuck- ngh… so fucking good,” Bucky trembled in between breaths. As they continued, Bucky started to find his breath again, and he was starting to get why Steve used to love this so much.  
“Come on, Stevie. H-harder, please,” Bucky said, inhaling through his gritted teeth. He was absolutely writhing now, pushing back on Steve’s cock for more. Steve happily went faster, pushing deeper into Bucky each stroke.

When Steve hit his prostate, Bucky nearly screamed. Steve stopped for a moment to make sure he was okay, but Bucky just pushed backwards on the same spot over and over. Steve was amazed at his brazen behavior, and all he could do was watch.  
“Holy shit! AH- Stevie!” Bucky twisted his fists into the blanket beneath them. Steve smiled a malicious grin and grabbed Bucky by the hips, halting his motion.  
“Beg for it,” Steve said, looking Bucky square in the eyes.  
Bucky groaned, half out of frustration, half out of pleasure. He was so close, and Steve’s denial only made him run hotter.  
“For fuck’s sake, Steve, please!”   
Steve didn’t budge. “Nicely,” Steve said in an ironically wicked manner.  
“Please, baby, I need it! F-fuck!” Bucky still was unable to move at the waist. He grabbed Steve’s biceps and begged. “Please! Ngh… I’m so close, Stevie, pleasepleasepleaseple- oh fuck!”

Steve started up again roughly, pounding into Bucky as hard as he believed Bucky could take it. Bucky’s head rolled back and he moaned louder, still attempting to muffle himself with his hand. Steve attacked Bucky’s neck with kisses as he felt himself come closer to orgasm.   
“Yes, oh my God! S-Steve, I-I… I’m so close, baby, please more…” Bucky trailed off, trying to keep his wits about him.

Steve gritted his teeth, burying his face in Bucky’s neck as he came into the condom. This was enough to set Bucky over the edge. He came with a cry into his muffled hand, and went boneless under Steve’s similarly limp body.

They both laid there for a moment, holding each other, just breathing. When the silence got awkward, Bucky spoke softly.  
“Whoa… I think that was the best sex we’ve ever had.”  
Steve pushed himself up onto his hands. “I agree,” he said with a smile, kissing Bucky.   
Things were different than they were before, but the best feelings had stayed the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said in my last fic that I was going to write more Stucky (which I did), but school has been kicking my ass and I have a couple other Destiel fics in the works that I want to get out before season 15 rolls around. I have a Stucky WIP that I've been working on that's about the morse code notes I mentioned in my other Stucky fic. I want to sprinkle some smut in there, so it's taking a bit longer than expected! Thanks to my readers that have stuck around since my first fic, I really appreciate you! Stay fresh y'all.


End file.
